


Scouts honour ((Discontinued))

by EdgyTeen



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Massage, Masturbation, Maybe angst, NSP, Slow Burn, Swearing, daddy issuesTM - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: You’ve been hired as the Game Grumps PR person! The only problem is that you might be slowly falling the for the curly haired not-so-grump





	1. Kinda boring intro stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet my dudes. I’m like so in love with Dan like wtf how is he so handsome

Chapter 1 Owo

 

“Can’t believe my baby is leaving the nest.” Your mother had tears in her eyes as you hugged her goodbye.

You giggled, “come on mom, you knew this had been coming for awhile now.” You stepped away from the hug. “Besides I start my new job on Monday, I can’t stay another day.” She nods with tears in her eyes and all but pushes you away from her.

“Go! Go! I don’t want you to miss your moving truck.” She grabs your hand and holds it tightly. “You’ll come visit right?” You give her a nod and kiss her cheek goodbye. Then you begin the long drive to California where your new life and job is going to begin.

—

You look around your new small apartment, boxes line the walls. You’ve only tried to unpack like four of them before flopping on the uncomfortable bed that came with the apartment. “Okay so new home, new job. I can do this.” You’re already feeling homesick but after a quick nap and more boxes unpacked it’s beginning to feel like home. As you unpack the last box marked ‘kitchen’ your phone rings. “Hello?”

“Oh hey, (y/n). It’s Brent.” Oh yeah your new boss technically.

“Hey, Brent!” You try to sound chipper but after unpacking it probably sounds less than happy.

“Sorry to disturb you after you’ve probably been unpacking all day.” He laughs and you make an affirming noise, “I just wanted to let you know I won’t be in the office tomorrow so just ask for Arin and he’ll know you’re the new PR girl.”

“That’s great, thanks Brent!” He gave you the address to the company building and said his goodbye.

After some quick take out for dinner you flop onto your very uncomfortable bed and make a quick note to self; get a new bed, then with that last thought you fall into a deep sleep.

*BUZZZZT BUZZZZZT BUZZZZZT*

“Nooooo” you bury your head into the pillow turning off the alarm you set for work. You lay in bed for an extra couple of minutes before getting ready for the day. “Looking very professional.” You wink at yourself in the mirror giving your white button up and black pants a nod of approval before you make your way out the door and begin your walk to your new job.

15 minutes later you make it. Hot chocolate in hand as you go up a flight of stairs onto the floor marked ‘Game Grumps.’ You knock gently hoping someone will answer and you don’t have to awkwardly let yourself in. “Oh hell yeah! Foods here!” You hear a voice from inside yelled and you could hear loud footsteps coming towards the door then the door slams open revealing a tall curly haired man. “You’re not food?”

You give him a confused look. “Sorry to disappoint?” He laughs at you and ushers you inside apologising. “I’m (y/n), I’m supposed to ask for Arin?” The man smiles and points to another man at a desk with long hair with a blonde streak through it. You thank the curly haired man and walk towards Arin. “Hello, Arin. I’m (y/n) the new PR girl.” You smile wide. He grins back at you. 

“Welcome dude, can’t wait to have you on the team. Uhhh shit.” He laughs and scratches his head, “eh probably should introduce the rest of the people shouldn’t I?” You nod and he smiles getting up and walking over to come computers. “So here is where Barry and Kevin spend most of their time, editing videos and all that shit.” They look up from their computers and wave, they look tired. Arin then leads you into a kitchen area, “this is Suzy, my wife.” He walks over to her, and he gives her the dopest love-sick smile and she gives one right back.

“Hey! (y/n), right?” Suzy holds out a hand to shake. You shake her hand, her jewellery rattling as you do. You speak with Suzy a little and you can tell you’re going to be fast friends. 

“Then there’s Ross over there,” at the mention of his name Ross looks up from his drawing pad gives you a thumbs up and returns to working, “and somewhere around here is Dan.” Arin looks around and finds the curly haired man sitting on a couch with headphones on. You and Arin walk over to him and he gives you both a big grin when you two walk over. 

“Hey Arin, hello unnamed girl.” He sends you both a wink and Arin giggles.

“I’m (y/n), the new PR girl.” He takes your hand and shakes it gently. 

“I’m Dan, lovely to meet you.” He is a very pretty man. Like very very handsome. You can feel a blush rising but you keep your face neutral. You nod shyly and Arin leads you back to where you’ll be working. He explains the new things he has planned for the show and what you’ll be doing to advertise them. Also to keep an eye on their Instagram and help them update it. 

You smile, “can do, Arin.” He smiles too.

“Oh and hey, this isn’t really a normal job so don’t take it too seriously. If you’re hungry go eat, if you want a drink take one. Dress however you like, I’m normally in here in pyjamas.” You both laugh as he says goodbye and returns back to his work too.

—

“Hey (y/n), we just bought some Thai food if you wanna join us?” Suzy poked her head around your desk where you’ve been working for the past hour and a half.

“Oh that’d be amazing!” She leads you to a living area where the Thai food is all set up on a small coffee table and everyone is on the floor piling up their plates. You take a seat in between Suzy and Arin, making yourself comfortable on a cushion before grabbing some food. 

“So (y/n) how are you liking it here?” Suzy smiles at you.

“It’s amazing! This company is really friendly and everyone is super nice.” 

“So where are you from? Brent told me you moved to take this job.” You smile as you remember your home.

“I’m from Oregon, so not too far away but just far enough to make my mother worry.” You laugh along with everyone else. 

“Close with your parents?” Ross asks, mouth full of food. You giggle when Suzy and Arin reprimand him for speaking with his mouth full.

“Uh yeah I’m super close with my mother and my dad will send me a birthday card and Christmas card every year.” You grin, trying not to make it awkward. “It’s okay though because I get amazing post cards from wherever he is in the world and he always incloses a souvenir from where he is.” Everyone seems to find that cool and now the topic of best souvenirs come up. 

—

It’s later in the day and you’re officially completed your first day of work for Game Grumps. “Hey, sweet.” You hear Danny call you as you leave the building. “Want a lift home?”

You smile at him, “I dunno, taking lifts from a strange man at night sounds pretty suspicious to me.” You wink at him and you could swear he blushes but it’s too dark out to tell. 

“I’ll treat you right,” he holds his hand over his heart. “Boy Scouts honour.” He winks at you and pulls his hair out of his face. “So lift?” He dangles his keys in front of your face. You laugh and nod as he directs you to his car. 

“Jesus Dan, this car is so messy!” You laugh as you move the piles of CD’s from the passenger seat. 

“Don’t judge me!” He giggles helping you move some stuff out of the way. As you’re moving the last pile of CD’s something shiny catches your eye and you grab it. 

“A condom?” You laugh as he goes red and grabs it out of your hands. 

“Stop judging me! A car can be a very romantic place and I don’t wanna be caught short when the need arises.” You give him a shoulder pat as you get in the car. 

“Okay, not judging but no girl is going to have sex with you in here unless you clean it.” You both laugh as you drive to your apartment.


	2. Mattress shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I deleted this thing like 3 times till I was satisfied and I’m still kinda ehhhh
> 
> Also next chap some steamy scenes coming up

“So you’re a singer?” You ask, taking a bite of your burger. On the way home from work Dan had taken you to get some food.

“I have a band called Ninja Sex Party,” you giggle at the name, “I know.” He laughs. “we’re a comedy band. We’re doing pretty well for ourselves right now too.” Dan looks so proud as he talks about Brian and how the band is doing. 

“I’ll have to give you a listen some time then.” You smile warmly at him and pat on the leg. Sitting in the car eating burgers makes it hard to be heartfelt but you think he gets you. “So how goes the world of Danny?” You ask casually, sipping your drink.

He looks at you and grins. “Not much. Other than a cute girl in my car.” He winks at you and you snort at him. 

“That might work on other girls Danny Sexbang, but not this one.”

He smiles gently, “nah you’re not like other girls are you?” He seems to snap out of whatever haze he was in, “we better get you home, pretty lady.” He winks as he tears out of the fast food parking lot. You make it back to your apartment and Dan walks you to the door as he does every night. 

“Thanks Dan.” He nods, his fro’ bouncing all over the place. “No really, you’re so welcoming and kind. You’ve really helped me fit in at with the rest of the crew. You’re the first person I’ve gotten this close to in such a short amount of time. It’s only been two weeks but I feel such a strong connection to you.” He gives you some dopey eyes and leans in. You hug him tight. “I’m so glad you’re my friend, Dan.” You pull away and give him a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

—

“Hey (y/n), can you help me with this Instagram post. I dunno if it’s too much.” Arin calls you over and on his phone is a picture of his fingers in the ‘ok’ pose. He laughs as you scold him. “Got em’” He giggles as you walk off to do your actual work.

“Hey hun.” Suzy comes up behind you handing you a drink. 

“Oh thanks!” You didn’t realise how dehydrated you were.

“Gotta keep our girl hydrated!” She winks at you then walks off to give Arin a kiss on the cheek. 

‘Our girl’ god everyone is so nice here holy shit. You’ve been here a while now and you’d be glad to call all these people some of your closest friends. You sit up in your chair and your back feels like it breaks. “Ouch!” That shitty little bed in your apartment had to go. Today. 

“You alright?” Dan was walking by as you let out your pained cry. 

“Oh yeah. Just the bed my apartment came with is the worst. It’s giving me such bad back pain.” He made a sympathetic noise and rubbed your back. “Dan, did you wanna come with me tonight? I’m going down to get a new mattress.”

He nodded happily. “Of course m’lady. I would love to accompany you.” He started to walk away then turned back to face you. “If you back still troubles you, I know how to give an amazing massage. It does require full nudity though.” He winked and laughed as you threw your empty water bottle at him.

“Little shit.”

—

You arrive at the mattress place and take a look inside. You have to use all self control when you see how bouncy those mattresses look. “We just need a mattress that won’t hurt my back then we’re outta here.” You and Dan nod at each other and set out looking for the comfiest mattress possible. Finally after half an hour of searching you found the perfect one. “Danny! Found it!” He races over to where you are lying on the bed and jumps on with enthusiasm. He moans loudly. 

“You’re right. This is the bed.” You both lay there and discuss the bed and how it’s so comfy before you go and pay for it. 

“We can have this delivered by Monday, Miss.” the sales person tells you.

“You can’t deliver tomorrow? I’ve got this terrible mattress right now and it’s killing my back.” The sales person gives you some sympathy but they can only get it to you Monday. You and Dan walk out of the store and begin the drive home. 

“Hey, Monday isn’t that far away. It’ll be okay.” Dan smiles warmly at you.

You nod, “I know, I just wanted to sleep in a nice bed finally.” You sigh. “I guess that’ll just have to wait then.” Dan goes quiet. 

“Why don’t you stay at mine until the mattress comes? I mean you’ve been wanting to see my house anyway why not have a slumber party while we’re at it?” He ruffles your hair as he pulls into your apartment parking lot. You give him a shocked look.

“Where would I sleep?”

“My bed! I’ll take the couch.” You go silent thinking it over.

“Let me grab my stuff.” He lets out a ‘whoop!’ As you rush inside and pack a bag. Then you’re on your way to Danny’s house.


	3. Sexual tension Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the sexual tension in this. Also I want Arin and Suzy to adopt me I legit love them so much.

You walk inside Dans house. “Well it’s cleaner than I expected.” He laughs as he closes the door behind you.

“You expect so little of me.” He leads you down a hall to what must be his room. Then places your bag on the bed. “So here’s where you’ll sleep. Hopefully the mattress is comfy enough for you.” He smiles warmly. He gestures to a door in his room, “there’s one bathroom, other one is down the hall.” You nod trying to take in his room. White walls with framed posters hang on them, a big bed with satin red sheets, just as you suspected, are on the bed and some clothes litter the ground. 

You grin at him and engulf him in a hug. “Thanks Dan, I really appreciate this. It’s only for the night though I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” He ruffles your hair and you set about organising your things.

“Hey so I’m gonna shower real quick then you can get some rest.” You nod and he walks into the bathroom. The thought of Dan in the shower gives you a tingly feeling. But you shove it down. If you’re being honest with yourself in these two weeks it’s been unbearable. With Dans constant ‘flirting’ and how attractive he is it’s just unfair. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you haven’t gotten off to the thought of him once or twice. But you refuse to do anything. He’s been such a good friend to you and you’re not going to ruin that by trying to sleep with him. You’re changing into your pyjamas when you hear it. A small noise, at first you ignore it but it becomes that tiny bit louder. You walk gently over to the bathroom door and press your ear against it. You hear running water. Then there it is! A quiet curse and groan. 

“Is he..?” You whisper trying to hear more. You press your face against the door and listen.

“..ah.. fuck.” Heat starts up in your core. “ah...ah.” You feel yourself getting wet with anticipation. “ah.. fuck... fuck.. (y/n)!” HOLY SHIT. You run back to Dans bed and cover yourself with the covers. Oh god he was just getting off to the thought of you. That’s really hot but also fuck that means he feels the same way. You lay there in shock and a little turned on if you’re being honest, until Dan emerges from the shower. Towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet. Just like you are right now holy fuck. “Just gotta grab some clothes. Goodnight, (y/n)” 

You cannot let him leave like that. “Wait! Dan.” He spins around, concern on his face. “I was wondering if I could take you up on that massage?” His eyes go wide and his grip on his towel loosen then grips back harder.

“Let me just put something on.” He walks out of the room in a bit of a daze. While he’s gone you rid your shirt and take off your shorts leaving you shirtless and only in panties. You lay in the middle of the bed on your stomach, waiting for Dan. He enters the room with a soft gasp. “R-ready?” He gulps before sitting next to you. You look at him and suddenly he isn’t Danny Sexbang, that most confident man in the world. He’s just Danny, your best friend and you don’t want to ruin this. He goes to touch your back.

“-wait! A-actually can we do this another time? I’ll take a rain check.” You say, sitting up and covering your chest with the blankets. He looks a little relived and taps you on the nose. 

“Of course, sweets.” He groans as he gets off the bed. “Getting too old to get outta bed.” He laughs.

“Such an old man.” He leaves the room, “night Danny!” You heat a faint ‘night’ as he settles onto the couch.

‘Fuck that was too close’ you think sinking further into Danny’s bed. ‘I need to text Suzy.’

[SUZY. SOS]

[Are you okay? What’s happened?]

[I’m at Dans house...]

There’s a minute of her typing.

[Did Mr Sexbang finally get to you?? ;)]

[I mean yes! And no! Ahh I don’t know what to do.]

A second later your phone is ringing. “Wait, I was joking but did you and Dan actually?” She leaves the question hanging in the air.

“No! But I almost wanted it and wanted him.” You sigh into Dans pillow and inhale the smell of him. “He was in the shower-“

“Ooo” Suzy giggles.

“- and I heard him... you know... doing some adult things.” You mumble and hear Suzy gasp loudly and laugh at your expense. “While he was doing that. He said my name.” Suzy squeals and you can hear another voice.

“Rookie mistake.”

“Is Arin there?! Suzy noo!!!” You feel so embarrassed.

“Arin! You weren’t meant to talk!” You hear Suzy scold him. “Sorry hun, but Arin wanted to hear too.”

“In my defence Suzy probably would have told me anyway!” You hear him shout as he walked away laughing. You can’t help but giggle. Then you hear his phone go off through the call, “hello?” Then he laughs loudly and you hear him and Suzy exchange some giggles.

“Suzy! Dan is killing me. I dunno how I’m not gonna jump him.” You’ve migrated under the covers now. Suzy laughs again. 

“Why don’t you ask him on a date? It can’t hurt.” She suggests your worst nightmare. You groan into the bed. “Come on (y/n), you can do it.” You groan louder this time. “If you get any louder you’ll wake Dan.” You shoot up and whisper.

“I hate you and Arin. I’m going to bed!”

“Love you too-“ you hang up as she laughs.

‘Well I’m fucked.’ You lay in bed and wait for sleep to claim you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we find out who called Arin. It’ll be a short one. Thanks for reading guys !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans POV from last chapter. He’s such a confused baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this, I legit only get inspiration if I listen to NSP or watch Game Grump compilations.
> 
> This is just a short update next chapter will maybe be the date and back to normal POV

“Let me just put something on.” I mumble leaving (y/n) on her own. Laying on my bed. I stumble into the living room and throw on the first pants I see. Then almost sprint back to my room. ‘Holy fuck. I don’t think I can handle this.’ I think as my eyes rake over her body. Somehow she’s gotten more naked. Only in her underwear and laying down waiting for me. I walk over and mumble, “r-ready?” She looks in thought and I can’t bring myself to touch her until she gives me the all clear.

“-wait! A-actually can we do this another time? I’ll take a rain check.” (Y/n) says, sitting up and covering her chest with the blankets. I feel relieved and disappointed. 

I bop her cute nose, “of course sweets,” i get up from the bed and groan. “Getting to old to get outta bed.” Trying to make (y/n) feel comfortable and she seems to immediately be okay.

“Such an old man.” She laughs as I walk out of the room and to my make shift bed in the living room. I lay on the couch and groan into the pillow.

“Jesus Christ. I am old. I’m way too old for her. She’s so young and she obviously doesn’t like me like that.” I keep mumbling to myself until I have to to call Arin.

He answers immediately, “hello?”

“Arin, (y/n) is killing me! She’s so amazing” Arin laughs loudly and I hear him talking to Suzy. “No don’t tell Suzy! She’s like best friends with her!” Arin giggles again.

“It’s okay, Suze can keep a secret.” I can hear them both giggling a bit more then quiet. “Now what’s (y/n) done?”

“She wanted a massage and I was gonna help but then she started getting very naked and like sexual and I didn’t know what to do and then she backed out and I respect that in her and she’s so beautiful and young Arin. I’m way too old for her. She’s like 23. I’m so old compared to her and she’s perfect and gorgeous and I think I really like her man.” Apparently I wasn’t breathing much when I was talking because I was very out of breath when I finished.

“Okay man here’s the thing. Age is just a number for one. If she likes you then age doesn’t matter.” I nodded even though he couldn’t see me. “And it sounds like you really like her man. Is she the one?” Arin actually sounded serious and I paused.

“-I-I don’t know? I think she could be.” I could hear Arin let out a tiny giggle over the phone.

“Well a good start would be a date dude.” My eyes went wide and panic immediately took over. 

“No thanks, I don’t want to do that! What if she doesn’t like me like that?!” I really didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to do.

“Go as friends man.” Arin and I continued talking into the night until he had convinced me that I’m gonna take her on a date.


	5. Soz fam :’(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(((((((((

Hey guys, sorry this Dan fic is going to be discontinued :(((( 

I didn’t like where I was going and I don’t really like writing ‘X Reader’ stories and felt it was difficult for me to get into it along with I had zero clue where this was going lmao. 

Anyway, I’m currently writing a new Dan fic and I’ll be posting it when I have more than just one chapter.

Thanks for all the love and support <3333


End file.
